darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nissa Sarcat-Tills
Nissa Sarcat is a recent graduate from the Naval Academy on Mon Calamari. Before graduating, she sent in a request to join the Republic Navy, inevitably bringing her to Coruscant and a meeting with Senator Meena Tills. Since then she has moved further up the naval ladder, and been tossed into the world of politics as well. Description A Calamarian, no doubt, from the salmon skin and the large golden eyes. Stripes of a dark hue decorate skin in any place not covered, and noticeable curves reveal her to be female. She stands slightly taller than average for her race, with is a quiet, intelligent calmness about her. A jacket of solid black is well-fitted to her frame, kept in place by three silver clasps from chest to waist. The collar is high, and dives into a low V, only to be interrupted by a rich red shirt underneath. The sleeves have been altered to leave her shoulders bare. Picking up again just above her elbows, they fall into the a wide flare. Silver laces keep the sleeves tightly in place, echoing more silver thread along the hems. The floor length skirt is a light, velvety silver as well. The garment is slit along one side all the way to the hip, and striped skin might be glimpsed as she walks. Her feet are kept in tall black boots, the lacing crisscrossing into dark clasps to hold them in place. A single piece of jewelry is visible: a silver necklace. The pendent is a fine strip of the same metal, fastened into the shape of a drop of a water. The bottom oval twists back on itself in a horizonal 'S', a small sphere of a blue-and-green stone cradled there - looking not unlike a view of her homeworld from above. History Born on the planet of Mantan in the Mon Calamari system, Nissa was raised among a brilliant clash of bright colors, dancing and seascapes. An only child in the beginning, she was gifted with two younger siblings. Around the time her youngest sibling was born, a well-known cantina that Nissa had terrorized as a youngster went up for sale. The Sarcat family pounced on the opportunity, and took over the establishment. When her original education was complete, Nissa went on to join the Naval Academy on Mon Calamari, learning as much as she could and completing her required three years of service in stride. The years were otherwise uneventful, save an incident in her first year which left her with a trip to the hospital. Upon returning home after her service, it took her little more than a year to realize she felt more at home in the military than helping to run the cantina. So she returned to the Academy, graduating at the top of her class by the end. The decision surprised her family, but they supported her in the endeavor. They do periodically throw fits when she doesn't come home often enough to visit, though. Out in the Galaxy Shortly after beginning to find her footing in the Navy, Nissa was approached about and soon voted into becoming a High Councilor on the Mon Calamari Council. After this she was approached about joining the newly formed Reconnaissance Command Group. She accepted, and became fast friends with Admiral Ryka Starn as well as his Executive Officer. Shortly after this followed the beginnings of a friendship with Rena Sarrabi, whom they adopted into Recon as their eyes and ears outside of the RNS Ryloth. With her energy put solely into Recon, she earned a promotion here and there and commanded the ships as best she could. Though this was not without many stumbles and learning experiences. The most memorable, and absolutely hilarious, incident being a confrontation between Recon and the Black Imperium over the planet of Yidri. Both captain and commander underestimated the other force, following too closely to the planet's atmosphere - and getting their MC80 hit by an ion cannon. It took an hour for Nissa to get the systems restarted, as well as coordinating things downstairs to get their fighters reloaded with ammo. Without the guidance and expert piloting of Ryka, though, they probably wouldn't have made it out intact. Later, she recieved an odd little gift to help with her flying - a R5Y9 droid. The little yellow and silver astromech was affectionately named Kittypet, and turned out to be a spunky, outgoing, rather flirtatious droid. Recent Events Hunting dangerous predators in the oceans of Dac was something she had often heard about, but never tried. And so, of course...after trying her luck during one of the hunts on Mon Calamari - and inevitably getting smacked around by very angry Krakana - Nissa spent the next few days plotting her escape from the hospital. Almost as soon as she was let out, though, she was met with two unexpected shocks: she was chosen to serve as the next Minister of the Navy, and elected the President of the planet of Sienar, after the unexpecting passing of a friend. Neither of these she had planned on, so after careful thought, Nissa announced she was taking an indefinite leave of absence from the Navy to fill both positions. Shortly after she took up the post of Senator of Sienar as well, and snuck her way into the political scene. This was shortly followed by the marriage of Kittypet to a droid belonging to Rena, Firefly. The first of its kind, Senator Anneke presided over the ceremony. Taanab, as well, experience a small tourist boost and a sudden increase in the number of droid marriages. And soon enough, as well, Nissa became engaged to Meena Tills. OOC Details Character Logs 2008-10-05 - Drinks, Droids, and Marriage 2008-12-26 - The Jawa's Up! 2008-12-27 - Stormy Negotiations 2008-12-29 - The Subsea Protest 2009-02-14 - It's About Time! 2009-02-15 - Mon Calamari Elopement Ceremony 2009-02-21 - A Toast To Farewell 2009-02-21 - Heavy News 2009-02-21 - Thrice to Tears 2009-02-25 - Homecoming of the Heart 2009-02-26 - A Fleeting Farewell The End, My Friends It seems, even despite going through the motions of signing the marriage contract and her fiance paying the bride price...Nissa didn't exactly want to wait six months to get married. Only a month after her Aunt Goldie signed the contract - and following the marriage of her close friends, Graham Lane and Rena Sarrabi - she and Meena Tills convinced another friend, Serenella, to preside over their...unique elopement ceremony. Given a time period of two weeks to avoid both of their families, or else risk the annulment of the marriage, the two ran off aboard the MCS Felissa for their honeymoon. Those two weeks turning into planning sessions rather quickly, though. The state of the Galaxy was fast becoming a dark one. On Meena's proposal, they began implementing a plan to transfer as much as the population of Dac as they could onto Ithorian city ships...to travel to another galaxy, leaving this one behind. They were, miraculously, soon joined by many friends: Anneke Kitaran, Graham and Rena, Kaldu Railm and Kirian Sangdrake. Surrounded by friends and family, as well as human populations from Taanab and Alderaan, and Arconas from Ardak, the gathering bit their farewells to home, and began the journey to another Galaxy far, far away. 2009-02-27 - In Memory, the Ryloth --- Into the West R.P. Snippets Just as the name suggests...little short snippets of hilarious RP! Operation S.B.F. The Wisdom of Aunt Goldie Category:Archived Characters